The Second Vessle
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: Fourth of the Baal seires. Baal has travled to Veldime to take Rozalin's second soul. Laharl and Co will face new enemies, friends, and certain surprises.......Review!
1. Old and new surprises

As the green spinning portal opened. Laharl, Flonne, and Etna stepped through, only to find some bad results. The portal disappeared behind them. As everyone looked, Laharl just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Etna?" He said, un amused.

"Yes?" She replied. Laharl opened his eyes halfway before talking back.

"When we get back, remind me to fire the portal master." He said as the gang started to fall from practically 20 feet in the air. They were starting to wonder where they ended up, until they fell in a giant pot, with a loud thud from the landing.

"Oww..." Flonne said as she rubbed her head. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked out of the pot. As she looked around, she saw what seemed to be a normal village with normal demons. When they jumped out, Etna started to get a little nervous, which was obvious to Laharl.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning his head. Etna sighed.

"I have a big feeling I'm about to get tackled on in 3...2..." Before she could say one, two demonic kids jumped on her back giggling.

"Miss Etna's back!" Said the two demons as looked down. As Flonne and Laharl looked, they saw it was Hanako and Taro. Taro had blue hair and clothing, and Hanako had pretty much the same reference, except she was pink and didn't usually wear a shirt, just same white flat bra apparently.

"Hanako, Taro!" Flonne yelled in happiness. As Taro and Hanako looked up with curious faces, their faces went to joy as they saw it was.

"Flonne!" Taro and Hanako said simultaneously, as they both ran up to hug her. Flonne giggled as she kneeled down to hug them back as they came near. Etna, who was still flat on the ground from when she was pinned lifted her head up.

"Ya, that's them alright." She said with an assured attitude as she got up, brushing the dust off her skirt.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Hanako asked as she and Taro let go of Flonne. Flonne was about to answer until a mysterious voice from inside the house next to them spoke.

"Taro, Hanako? I thought you agreed you'd help me make the pie for des..." The voice was saying as she opened the door, until she saw Laharl and co.

"Rozalin!" Flonne cheered as she saw. But the groups eyes caught something different as they looked at her stomache. They gasped as they saw a belly bulging out, but nowhere hanging out of her clothes. Laharl just fainted as he fell back. "Rozalin...you're...you're..." Flonne tried to say as she looked.

"Pregnant?!" Etna yelled, surprised at this. Rozalin giggled with a reply as Taro and Hanako just kept poking Laharl with a stick, trying to wake him up.

"Hey, Adell? They're back." She said as she hollered into the house. Laharl, Flonne, and Etna heard footsteps as they saw the red-haired guy step outside. Adell's expression went to annoyed as he saw the group.

"Aww man, how many times do I have to tell you guys, you CAN'T have my sister to work at the netherworld?!" Adell said, glaring at Laharl who was on the floor. Laharl lurched up as he felt a twig poke the inside of his nose, causing Taro and Hanako to take a step back.

"Ow! Hey, what's the..." Laharl said, raising his fist at them, before he saw Adell glaring at him. "You!" He shouted as he suddenly stood.

"Look prince, knowing how 'strong' I think you are..." Etna started, using a high amount of on the strong word, "don't you think it's best we get going?"

Laharl just glared at her before he sighed. "Yaa fine, I'll kick his butt later." He said as the three of them started to walk away.

"What? You're leaving?!" Taro and Hanako said in disbelief, as their faces went to depression. Flonne nodded her head as a reply.

"I'm afraid we cant stay here very long. We're looking for Baal." Flonne said, as her face suddenly went nervous as she saw other demons who heard her staring at her. They ran inside, closing their doors loudly. Laharl and Etna went to irritated as the heard her said this. "Was it something I said?" Flonne tried asking to her surroundings as she stood.

"Itch née on the demon thing Flonne. You're gonna get us into more trouble." Etna said, pulling Flonne's arm closer.

"Hold it; you're looking for who now?" Adell said, surprised as he stepped outside.

"Nice going love freak." Laharl murmured to himself, as he started to explain the situation to Adell and his family.

"Wow, that's quite a lot." Rozalin said surprised.

"But how do you know he's going to end up here?" Taro asked.

"Baal has a unique ability to transfer souls into other people, he did the same thing with Flonne." Laharl said. As Taro and Hanako looked at Flonne, she just turned her head to the side, a bit upsettingly. "We've been looking for all the areas he's been to in the past, and figured that he's going to go to some of the most powerful demon's he can find." Laharl said shifting his eyes to Rozalin. Rozalin just looked at Laharl gasping a bit, as she took a step back. Adell put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

"Don't worry, there's no way I'm gonna let that freak get to you." Adell said, trying to make her relax. Rozalin just nodded, showing that she trusted him.

"It's not her that I'm talking about." Laharl said, cuasing Adell and Rozalin to look at him a bit surprised.

"What do you mean?" Adell asked.

"He's talking about that other soul thing Rozalin has, ya know? The one that kicked his butt?" Etna said pointing to Laharl, laughing, cuasing Laharl to start gritting his teeth in anger. Her laughter didn't last long as Laharl knocked her on the head. "Ow..." She said, rubbing the new bump she received.

"Umm...say, I was wondering...umm..." Flonne said looking at Rozalin. She was trying to think of a polite way to ask her question without sounding rude, or going into much detail, mostly for Laharl's sake. Rozalin just smiled as she knew what she was going to ask.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rozalin asked, disappointed with the no-nod she received from Laharl and the gang. "Show her Adell." Rozalin said, looking at him.

"Uhh...I....uh...don't know what are talking about." Adell lied looking away, obvious that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Adell!" Rozalin shouted in his ears. Adell sighed as he gave up trying to hide it.

"Alright alright alright." He said as he took off his battle gloves. Laharl, Etna, and Flonne looked at his hand, surprised to see a diamond ring. Flonne looked happily as she clapped her hands.

"Congratulations!" Flonne yelled, still looking at the ring. "What about your ring Rozalin? What does it look like?" Rozalin just nodded sideways as a reply.

"No, I already had one." Rozalin said, showing the giant diamond ring she has. The three stared in awe as they saw it shine. "Besides, Adell didn't have enough money for a house and a ring."

"But I thought you said Mom and Dad gave you the house to go travel the world?" Hanako said, curious.

"Sssshh." Adell said, raising his finger to his mouth as a sign to keep quiet. Rozalin's eyes started to flare up.

"You what?!" Rozalin said, glaring at Adell.

"W-Well I kinda thought I'd be pointless to buy another ring if you already got one..." He said nervously. Everyone else just laughed except for Laharl.

"Quite laughing, we're here to find Baal, not lily gag all day!" Laharl shouted, banging the table. Everyone stopped as they saw him angered. "Look, we don't have time to talk about things, we need to go find Baal, now!"

"Well, there is a way to get a portal straight to his lair from here." Adell said, causing Laharl, Flonne, and Etna to go wide eye.

"What?!" The three said, simultaneously. Laharl looked at him strangely, getting a bit suspicious.

"What would we have to do...." Laharl asked.

..............................................................................................

Sorry for short story, I get more modivated the more reviews I get. Not to be rude, it's just the way things are, a little strange sense I don't really have control over that fact O_P? eitherway, RnR!


	2. The plan and action

As Laharl walked down the lane, he saw there was quite a larger number of senators compared to his Universe. As he sat in the chair in the middle of the court, he looked around at the diffrent senators who were talking amongst themselves, including Adell. He sighed as he leaned back on his chair, staring into the ceiling, thinking about this whole situation Adell told them about, back at his house the other day.

"What would we have to do?" Laharl asked, raising an eyebrow at Adell's statement. If Laharl was sure about one thing, it's that there would always be a catch to something easy.

"You're going to need the senate's permission. They have portal masters who know the location of everywhere in the known Universe. But you'll only get access if they allow it." Adell replied, causing Laharl to moan.

"Why does it always have to be the senate?!" He said with an annoyed expression on his face. Adell just closed his eyes.

"Well it's not like we got any choice in the matter. We're going to need someone who can..." Adell said, before Laharl interrupted.

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute. 'We'? Whoever said you were coming along?!" Laharl shouted, glaring at Adell. "This is between me and Baal, no one else!" As Laharl said this, Flonne and Etna gave him a short glare.

"Eh hem!" They said simultaneously.

Laharl grunted a bit before he replied. "And these two..." he said, irritated. Adell bammed the table with the palm of his hands.

"Look, if He's after Rozalin, that gives me a reason to go too. Besides, I became a senator too unless you forgot! So if you want to get an assembly together, much less get at least one person's agreement in the voting, I don't think you got much of a choice." Adell said, glaring back at Laharl. The two of them just continued looking at each other for about a minute before Laharl finally made a decision.

"Fine!" Laharl shouted in anger. "But if you get in our way, don't expect me to hold back an attack just because you're in the way!"

"Likewise." Adell replied.

"Say, where are you guys going to be for your stay?" Hanako asked, trying to change the subject before a fight broke out between Adell and Laharl. Laharl shot a nervous looked as he just thought of this.

"Uhh...well..." He started, trying to think of something. Seeing Laharl in thought, Rozalin smiled a bit as she came up with a suggestion.

"Why don't you stay with us?" She suggested. Adell and Laharl looked at her shocked at this suggestion.

"What?!" They both stammered at the same time. Adell replied seperately to add something to his statement.

"You've got to be kidding, you want them to stay with us?!"

"Ohh c'mon, it's just for a few days. Besides, you do owe it to at least Etna for helping us in the past." Rozalin replied. Adell grunted a bit as he went into thought. As much as he hated Laharl, he knew that she was right about Etna helping them in the past, but on a scale, he hated Laharl even more. "Ohh, c'mon hon." Rozalin said, leaning on his shoulders. Laharl smikred a bit as he heard that. If there was Adell didn't like being called since they were married, it's being called hon.

"Fine, but only if you stop calling me that." Adell replied, with much displeasure.

"Etna sleeps with me!" Hanako yelled quickly, raising her hand in joy.

"Then I get Flonne." Taro said quickly after.

"And Rozalin is with me, of course." Adell said, looking at Rozalin with a bit of a smile. Everyone had a place to sleep, except for Laharl who had a problem with this.

"Huh? Then where the hell am I suppose to sleep?" He asked, a bit angerily.

A few minutes later, Rozalin set the covers on the couch in their house. "There we go." Rozalin said, with a bit of a smile. Laharl just looked at it with disgust.

"There is NO way, an Overlord like me, is going to sleep on a stupid couch." Laharl said as he opened the front door. "I'm taking my chances outside." He said as he left, slamming the door behind him, causing some of the things inside the house to shake a bit.

"Rude much?" Adell said, a bit angered.

"Ah, that's how he always is." Etna said, seeing how Adell got angery.

"Does he ever change?" Adell asked, hoping a bit.

"Na, but you get used to it you barely notice." Etna said, a bit disoppointedly. As the rest laughed a bit, Adell opened the front door.

"Where are you going Adell?" Flonne asked.

"I gotta go get everything ready for the meeting; it's going to take me forever to get them to even have it." He said with a bit of a smile. "Don't worry; I should be able to get it set up by tommorow." He said as he closed the door.

"Well, I guess the rest of us should be turning in." Rozalin said, stretching her back a bit.

"Say Rozalin?" Flonne asked.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"When is the baby expected?" She asked curiously. Rozalin just chuckled a bit to herself.

"Well actually, it's expected sometime this week." She replied, causing Etna and Flonne to gasp a bit.

"Oh wow! Is it a boy or a girl?" Flonne asked a bit excitedly.

"We don't know yet, we'll just have to wait." Rozalin said as she went into her room. "Goodnight." She said, as she closed the door. Flonne started to wonder something as she kept thinking about Rozalin.

"Say Etna?" Flonne started.

"What?" Etna replied.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Uhh..." Etna started, a bit nervous. "Oh you know, about a few days, weeks...a month... a year or two..." Etna said, rubbing the back of her head. Flonne gasped at this.

"Almost a year?!" Flonne stammered.

"Yeah...and before you ask, Laharl didn't technically wait for you for a full year, but he did sleep in there on the chair for the past year." She said with a bit of a smile, trying to cheer Flonne up. Flonne just sighed as she just slowly accepted this.

"C'mon Etna!" Hanako said a bit excitedly, pulling her arm and practically dragging her to her room.

"W-Wait..." Etna said, trying hard to just stay to on her feet keeping up.

"C'mon Flonne." Taro said, holding her hand. Flonne just giggled as they walked to Taro's room.

Back outside, as Adell looked around at the sleeping town, he stared up at the full moon he saw. He wondered to himself about all the stuff that happened, wondering what would result of it. As he looked, he heard Laharl's voice from the top of Adell's roof.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Laharl said, causing Adell to turn around surprised. He saw Laharl laying on his back, both his hands behind his head, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess." Adell replied. "What about you?" He asked a bit curious.

"Rozalin, no. Flonne..." He didn't finish saying what his thoughts were. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To the assembly. It's going to take forever for me to even get them to agree to having the meeting, much less vote for you." Adell said as he turned around and started walking, before he stopped a few seconds later. "...Laharl?"

"What?"

"...Is Baal really after Rozalin, or her other soul? Or someone else?" Laharl just closed his eyes,

"Ahh the hell I know, I'm going to get some sleep." He said as he started snoring. Adell just continued walking.

As the sun rose, morning came. As Flonne yawned, she accidently woke up Taro as she got out of the bed Taro shared with her. She realized this as she heard him yawn.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said, apologizing.

"No, it's ok, I was going to get up in a few minutes anyway." Taro said, rubbing his eyes. Both their noses started to sniff as they caught the scent of food coming from the kitchen.

"Smells like breakfast." Flonne said happily as she walked out the room, with Taro behind her. They saw Rozalin cooking eggs and waffles as they saw the table was already set. "It smells wonderful!" Flonne said, complementing. Rozalin just smiled.

"Thanks." She replied. As Flonne and Taro sat at the large wooden table, they heard Etna yawning as she came out of Hanako's room.

"Morning Etna, did you sleep well?"

"I slept like a charm." She said as she walked to the table. They then heard Hanako's footsteps as she walked through the door.

"Well I didn't!" She yelled a bit. "Etna made me sleep on the floor!" She said angrily, sitting near Flonne, away from Etna.

"Etna!" Flonne yelled a bit.

"Hey, she's my pupil, remember? She's gotta do what the master tells her too."

"But it's her room."

"Her stuff is mine, duh." Etna said, leaning on the chair. Flonne saw Hanako stretching a bit and yawning.

"The floor was freezing; you didn't even give me covers or a pillow to sleep on! I practically got no sleep at all!" Hanako yelled a bit, mostly because of being grumpy.

"You can sleep on my bed after breakfast Han." Rozalin said, as she brought the food over. Hanako just giggled, a little bit happy.

"Thanks."

"Say, where's Laharl?" Flonne asked, curious.

"The assembly called him early this morning, so he left."

"Oh..." Flonne said, a bit surprised. "He must really be serious about this." Flonne thought to herself.

............................................................................................

Back at the assembly, what felt for over an hour, Laharl was starting to lose patients as the assembly took forever. Right when he was about to shout for them to hurry up, he saw the senates ready to speak

"Ok, all votes?" A senator said. One by one, each senator said yeah and nae continuously. It was hard who to tell if it would pass or not. Finally, after much voting, and base of influence, the voting ended.

"Ok, what's the decision?" Laharl asked, a bit irritated, mostly because of the wait and never getting breakfast.

"The results have been entered. The decision is........"


	3. Betrayal or Savior?

Laharl could feel his heart beat rapidly as he was waiting for the judge to answer. Each second felt like an eternity of non stop beating in his heart, worried as to whether or not he would get access to Baal's castle. Not only was it a judge speaking, it was Adell who would decide the final vote. Laharl's eyes shot out as he saw Adell standing, ready to speak.

"Nae!" The Adell said loudly as he closed his eyes, a little discouraged. Laharl's eyes glared at the senator with anger as he heard this.

"What?!" He shouted in fierce anger. As Adell opened his eyes, he glared back at Laharl, as the senators began to leave. "Traitor!" Laharl shouted as he pulled out his sword. Adell just walked down the steps and left the room. Laharl stood there, in the empty court, growing angrier by the second as he thought more and more about this. "Adell agreed to help them, so why would he vote against me?!" Laharl thought to himself, squeezing his fist tighter as he started to leave the room.

Back at the house, everyone was having breakfast while talking about stuff that's been going on since they last met.

"To be honest, when I first started to have feelings for Adell, I obviously couldn't tell him. I am a demon after all, as such, we can never admit to our hearts. But after he saved me from Zenon's soul, we started hanging out more often, and before we knew it we were married." Rozalin said, eating the last of her waffle.

"Wow." Flonne said, somewhat excited and displeased. She was happy of the fact they were happy together, but from what Rozalin said, she wondered if the same case was with Laharl. As she thought down on this, she heard Rozalin squeal. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking back at Rozalin, who was smiling a bit as she rubbed her belly.

"The baby's kicking." She replied happily.

"Wow! Can I feel?" Flonne asked excitedly. Rozalin nodded a yes. As Flonne laid her hands on Rozalin's stomach, she felt happy as she felt the slight movement of the baby's kicking.

"You guys wanna feel?" Rozalin asked the others, who grew extremely nervous.

"No!" Taro, Hanako, and Etna shouted at the same time. Suddenly, they heard the door open, as they saw Adell walk in.

"Hey Adell, what's…" Rozalin started before Adell walked right past her, grabbing the Battle gloves from his room and opening the window.

"Tell Laharl I'll be waiting at the Ruins of Saint Paprika." Adell said as he jumped out the window. Everyone looked confused before they saw Laharl enter the house, with an angry expression on his face.

"Where the hell is he?!" Laharl shouted, demanding answers.

"What's wrong?" Flonne asked.

"That back stabber voted against me that's what!" He shouted at Flonne. Flonne could tell he was angry about this, and that he didn't mean to yell at her. She realized this when he tried to save Flonne.

"Wait a minute, why would Adell vote against you?" Etna asked, curiously.

"How the hell would I know? The minute I get my hands on him I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"Are you sure he voted against you? If he's worried about Rozalin, I'm sure he wouldn't vote against you if he didn't have reason."

"Do you know where he is, or don't you?!"

"He said he went to Ruins of Saint Paprika." Hanako said, causing the others to look at her a bit nervously.

"Hanako!" Flonne said, worried that she answered the question.

"At least someone here isn't useless!" Laharl shouted as he slammed the door leaving. As everyone stared at the door, they were a bit surprised at what Laharl had said. They kept thinking to themselves, wondering the reason for why Adell would vote against him.

"There has to be something else." Hanako said, causing everyone's eyes to shift to her.

"Whenever he makes a promise, he always sees it through." She said, looking at Flonne.

"But Adell didn't say he promised when he said he wouldn't let him get Rozalin...did he?" Taro said, correcting Hanako. There was a moment of silence as everyone was left to their own thoughts, until Hanako spoke.

"I know!" She said cheeringly, as she turned on the tv.

"Hanako, now's not the time for cartoons." Taro said, wanting her to take this serious.

"I'm not looking for the cartoons...Ha!" Hanako said, as she got to the channle she wanted. As everyone looked, they saw a news report on Laharl's assembly today. It had some demon looking bunny with a sewn mouth, a blue haired women, talking about the news.

"Welcome back to Satilite Tv. I am the famous Usagi." The rabbit said, waiting for the other reporter to state her name.

"And my name is Pleinair." She replied.

"On today's top story, Adell, one of the senates, called a meeting for a so called "Overlord" Laharl, who proclaimed he needed a portal to Baal's castle. However, the senate believed this to be a threat to overthrow the senate, giving Laharl's past history, and was sentenced to be executed today if majority vote agreed to put him to death." Then, Pleinair took the news.

"But, if it wasn't for the kindness of the same person who wanted to help him, he would have been executed on spot today in front of the whole assembly." As they said this, the camera took view of the senator's point of view, showing Laharl standing in the middle of the room. As Hanako and the others looked, they saw a ninja dangling from a rope, with a Ninja sword pointed directly to the back of Laharl's neck. "Due to the demon's sensitive hearing, each senator spoke loud enough, so that the demon could not hear the ruffling of the Ninja demon moving down the rope."

"The entire time, Laharl, so called "Overlord" was completely unaware of the demon behind him. The final vote would've decided the demon's fate, but, out of sheer kindness, or complete stupidity, Adell voted against the assasination. It was spoken loud enough, just giving the Ninja demon behind Laharl enough time to go through the ceiling again, without being caught."

"It's hard to tell what's going on these days, isn't it Pleinair?" Usagi asked.

"Well, when in an assembly, anything could happen." Pleinair asked, as both of them chuckled at the same time.

Everyone just watched the screen silently as they saw the report. They were quite shocked at the sudden news, surprised that Adell managed to put his anger aside and save Laharl, instead of taking the option of killing him. As the others watched, Flonne snapped out of the shocking, trance-like state, and headed for the door. Etna managed to notice this before Flonne left.

"Where are you going?" Etna asked.

"I've got to tell Laharl what really happened. I doubt he's going to listen to Adell, whether or not Adell tells him." And with that, Flonne left through the door. Etna just thought about the whole ordeal. To her, something didn't seem right about one of the senators that agreed to death, but she decided to shrug it off. Aside from his looks, he wasn't the only one to agree, so she decided to agree that it was nothing.

As Laharl stormed around, he looked around at the rocky plains he flew over. He was still in shock to begin with the whole 'betrayal' he felt from Adell, still completely unaware of the truth. As he soared, he finally found the red headed figure, standing near a boulder, leaning against it with his arms crossed. As he descended, he saw that Adell had caught his descent, and was glaring up at him. Wind stirred as Laharl had finally landed on his feet.

"I don't suppose you're going to back out from this?" Adell asked, expecting the obvious answer.

"Hell no!" Laharl shouted as he took out his Cosmic blade. Adell just smirked as he leaned up from the boulder, knowing what his answer would be.

"I'm going to warn you once Laharl, you won't be able to beat me with that sword." Adell said, tightening his gloves.

"Are you mocking me?!" Laharl stammered, widening his eyes more.

"Like I said, it's your choice." Adell said, taking a battle stance. As Laharl's anger grew, thunder and lightning started to go off.

Back at the house, Etna just stared at the ceiling, deep in thought more and more the stranger that she saw on the TV. Hanako could tell she was worried about something, considering Etna had been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour.

"What's wrong?" She asked, curious about Etna's attitude since the news.

"There's something about that guy...something that didn't seem quite right..." Etna said softly. "If only I had some other thing to help my guess..." Etna said, turning to one side, so she was facing the couch. As Hanako began to grow a bit worried about not being able to help her 'Master', she switched the anime show she was watching, and went back to the news. Her eyes went wide with joy at the sight. Taro was helping Rozalin clean the dishes.

"Hey Etna, look! They're interviewing the senators who participated." Hanako said cheerfully. Etna got up and got in a sitting position as she turned to face the TV. She saw Pleinair holding a microphone, standing in the assembly building.

"Up next we have an interview on a newest of the Senators, Mr..." Pleinair started, before moving the microphone next to the person she was interviewing. As the camera moved towards the Senator, Etna's eyes went wide in shock, as she saw the face of the mysterious stranger. She stood in fright as she knew who it was.

"Please, just call me X." He said with a bit of a grin, giving a creepy expression towards the camera. "As far as I know, this whole thing about this Baal guy being back is all phony baloney nonsense."

"Have you ever experienced something like this in your life, X?" Pleinair asked.

"Oh, you could say that...All I know is this: to the ones who are trying to overthrow the senate, I shall deal with you personally." The stranger said, growing the grin on his face, as he gave the microphone back to Pleinair.

"F***!" Etna cursed, running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hanako asked, a little worried about Etna's change in behavior.

"Listen, no matter what, don't answer the door for anyone except me, got it?" Etna yelled, looking back at Hanako and Rozalin who were looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" Rozalin asked. She never got an answer, as Etna had already dashed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Taro asked, looking at Hanako. Hanako just shrugged as a reply.

Meanwhile, Flonne kept walking in the forest, looking around for Laharl. She knew that flying would be easier, but she didn't want to take the chance of getting struck by lightning, as she saw the whether just kept getting worse. "Laharl! Please listen to me! It's a misunderstanding!" Flonne said, shouting through the woods. As she kept walking, she got an uneasy feeling. She turned around a bit nervous, feeling like she was being followed. "H-Hello?" She said, a bit scared. As she looked around, she couldn't see anything.

She jumped as she suddenly heard movement coming from the bushes, and ending up somewhere else. As she walked slowly back, she felt herself bump into someone. Not knowing who it was, she quickly turned around bowing her head.

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said. As she slowly raised her head again, her eyes went wide in terror as she saw who it was that she bumped into. "N-N-No way, it...it can't be!" She yelled, a bit terrified, taking a step back. The stranger just chuckled to himself.

"It's been awhile, Flonne..."


	4. Messages and Decision

Flonne looked in fear as she saw Xeta grinning a bit, walking ever so closer to her. Flonne tried to run away, but the minute she turned completely around, as soon as Xeta wasn't in sight of Flonne's view, he instantly reappeared in front of her, causing her to scream a bit as she fell on her back. As she leaned up again, she saw him walking right towards her. She slid back as he got closer, until she bumped up into a tree.

"W-W-What do you want?" She asked fearfully. As she tried standing, Xeta grabbed her by the neck in a quick flash, holding her against the tree as he held her up. Flonne could feel the skin being scrapped along the tree bark as she rose. Flonne struggled as she tried pulling the hand away from neck, even if by a few inches, giving her some air to breathe.

"What's wrong Flonne?" Xeta asked sarcastically. "I'd thought you'd miss me. It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" Xeta said, growing a huge grin on her face.

"L-L-Laharl killed you...you can't be alive..." Flonne said, continuing to struggle from Xeta's grasp. Xeta's grin went to anger as he heard Flonne say this, tightening his grip on her neck.

"I will admit, I'm quite surprised that little pipsqueek managed to beat me, but then again, under master's orders, I wasn't allowed to kill him just yet." Xeta said this as he pushed Flonne against the tree harder. Flonne went into thought as she heard what Xeta said. As they spoke, lightning came, louder and more often than it had been.

"W...What do you mean 'let him live'? Flonne asked, questionablly.

"You'll just have to find out later, in the mean time..." As Xeta said this, Flonne watched in horror as she saw two giant spikes coming out of his back. He raised his other hand in a palm position, poiting to behind him. "You're going to help me with something." As Xeta said this, lightning striked Xeta's spikes. The electricity came running through his body, shocking Flonne with a ton of volts. She closed her eyes, screaming in pain as lightning could be seen coursing around her body. Xeta then gathered energy into his other hand, materializing it into the form of a short sword.

"I need something to write on. It's a message from the boss." Xeta said as he neared the lightning blade ever so closer to Flonne's chest. Flonne screamed louder, as she felt the blade itself, piercing through her skin, burning it inside and out. She couldn't tell, but she felt like he was carving somethin into her chest, but the pain was so unbearable, it just felt like he was making one big slash, slowly across her body. She screamed so loud, birds could be seen flying away from the woods.

Meanwhile, Laharl readied his sword, ready to kill Adell for his 'betrayal'.

"You have deserve this more than anything for betraying me!" Laharl said, bringing his sword to his shoulders. Right when he was starting to lunge at Adell, who got ready for the oncoming strike, Laharl stopped instantly as he heard Flonne screaming in the woods. As he turned around to the source of the scream, he could see currents of lightning, all coming to the same place, never seeming to stop.

"Flonne!" Laharl screamed worriedly. He looked back at Adell, who seemed to have stood back up. He glared as he had to make a choice, either fight someone who betrayed him, or save Flonne. Laharl shook his head as he made his decision, putting his sword away.

"We'll settle this later, after I save Flonne."

Laharl said, as he darted into the woods with quick speed. Adell just stood there with a confused look. He's never seen Laharl show kindness before, it was a big shock to him. But he shrugged it off before he ran into the woods, where Laharl was headed.

Flonne continued to scream as the blade continued piercing her skin. She could feel blood drip from her wounds and mouth as the lightning continued to shock her entire body, not to mention the cuts she was receiving. The more lightning Xeta gathered into his back, the more pain that was inflicted on Flonne.

"Ah, there we go." Xeta said with an evil grin, as he took the blade away from her body a little bit. "Thank you for helping me post this message. Oh wait; I forgot just one more detail…" Xeta said, as he gashed through Flonne's skin near her heart. "Sincerely…" He started, as he continued 'writing' with his blade, "X." Flonne felt an up burst of lightning as the blade pushed its way into Flonne's chest, closer to her heart.

Out of nowhere, a spear was thrown, and shot right through Xeta's arm. He screamed in pain as he dropped the Fallen Angle who seemed to have passed out. "What the hell?!" Xeta said, as he pulled the blood stained spear out, snapping it in two. As he looked at the source of the projector, his eyes burned in hatred as he saw Etna, who still looked like she was in a throwing position.

"I warned you that arm would come off!" Etna shouted as she pulled out another spear. Her gaze shifted to the ground next to Xeta, as she saw Flonne who appeared to be bleeding. Xeta's anger grew, as his back had grown four more giant spikes, similar to the ones he had now. Right when he was ready to attack, he heard running behind he looked surprised as he saw Laharl coming right to him, before stopping a few yards away.

"What the…Xeta?" Laharl said, gasping a bit surprised at the sight. When he looked more closely at Xeta's surroundings, his anger grew as he squeezed his fist, seeing Flonne at the foot of Xeta with blood coming out from her mouth. "Get away from her!" He shouted, as a purple aura could be seen growing around him. Xeta just continued to glare as a dark portal appeared at his feet. Xeta grinned a bit.

"Let's hope you agree to our terms." Xeta said, as he slowly sank into the dark portal. Laharl ran up to wear he sank, trying get there in time before it disappeared, but it had already closed right before Laharl could dive in.

"Damnit!" Laharl cursed to himself. He felt the anger diminishing though as he looked back at Flonne. When he flipped her onto her back, he grew a weird expression on his face as he saw strange markings carved into the front of her chest. He also saw Etna, running towards Flonne. "What the hell is this?!" Laharl asked Etna, who was checking Flonne's pulse.

"She's still breathing, but it's going slower with each beat." Etna said, as a worried look grew on her face. As they examined Flonne's markings, they saw Adell running up to them.

"What happened?" He asked, a bit shocked at the scene.

"There's no time to explain, we need to get Flonne back to the house now!" Laharl said picking her up. Within a single second, he vanished with quick speed as he rushed back to Adell's house. Adell and Etna watched as the demon left with incredible speed.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?" Adell asked, still confused with the whole scenario.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on." Etna said, as she started running back to the house.

As Flonne laid upon the couch, she continued to squirm a bit as lightning could be seen going around her body. Hanako and Taro watched worried as Etna explained to Laharl what was really going on.

"What?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Laharl shouted, glaring at Adell.

"Would you have listened to me even if I did?" Adell yelled, shooting back the same glare. While the two of them just continued to glare at each other, Laharl was deep in thought as he kept thinking about it. Their argument stopped as they suddenly heard Flonne's screaming. As they rushed up to her side, they looked in terror as lightning could be seen beserking around her body.

"What's happening?!" Laharl asked, demanding an answer.

"How would we know? We just kept watching her, and all of the sudden the chest near her heart started glowing. That's when she started screaming." Hanako said panicking. Laharl shifted his gazed to Flonne's chest, as he saw a giant X mark gashed into her, glowing. Laharl tried touching it, hoping to stop the lightning, but as he touched the X, he felt a giant course of lightning shocking his hand, and then blasting him to a wall.

"Laharl!" Taro and Hanako shouted simultaneously.

"Rozalin!" Adell shouted, loud enough for the entire house to hear. She came in a few seconds later, running.

"What's happening?" Rozalin asked, who just saw the lightning coursing through Flonne.

"Is there a way for you to get it to stop?" Adell asked a bit worried.

Just then, a large bolt of it shot from Flonne's heart and headed right for Taro and Hanako. Right before it hit the two, Etna ran right in front of them, attempting to block the lightning with her spear. She yelled a bit as she felt the lightning coursing through her, stopping a few seconds after. Flonne could be heard screaming a bit as the lightning continued to grow more.

"Miss Etna!" Taro and Hanako shouted worriedly, running up to her side as she fell to one of her knees.

"Relax…I've felt worse pain than this in my life." Etna said, grinning a bit to let the two kids know she was fine.

As Rozalin looked at what Etna had done, she got an idea. "Etna, how long do you think you could hold onto your spear for with the lightning striking it?" Rozalin asked.

"A bit I suppose…why?" Etna said, starting to get nervous. Rozalin gently pulled her next to Flonne.

"Point your spear directly at Flonne's heart, and keep it there for a bit. I'm going to try to try something." Rozalin said. Etna was confused about what she was talking about, but knew that she couldn't afford to waste time, so she did as she was told. As she held it, Rozalin started to chant something to her, as she put her hands close to each other. As the others watched, they saw a purple beam shot out of Rozalin's hands and directly at Etna's spear tip. Within seconds, all the lightning that was scattering around went directly towards the tip of the spear, being absorbed into it.

"Ahhh..." Etna started to yell as she felt the lightning shocking her more and more with each passing second.

"Just hold on, I'm almost done." Rozalin said as she started chanting again. The others watched in surprise as they saw the metal breaking off of the spear and turning into a liquidy substance. Then Rozalin merged the metallic substance to her hand, and, using the tip of her fingers, smeared it over the large X covering Flonne's heart. The rest watched amazed before Rozalin fell to her knees.

"Rozalin!" Adell yelled, running to her side and helping her get to her feet. "You really shouldn't stress yourself."

"Relax, pregnant or not I'm not spell less." Rozalin said with a slight smile. Laharl suddenly managed to wake up as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"What happened?" He asked, sort of dazed.

"I managed to stop the lightning. Unfortunately, the effects aren't permanent, but we should be able to treat her wounds for the most part. I believe the X mark is the source of the problem. I don't know what it is or who managed to create such a powerful spell, but my magic should be able to resist for at least a few hours, provided that the person isn't in any trouble at the current time. Too much stress could cause the spell to wear off faster." Rozalin said as she went to the bathroom to get some bandages.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, with Taro and Hanako's help, Rozalin finally managed to treat the Fallen Angles wound. As she had finally healed, she saw it bleeding again. But, what shocked her, is that with the bandages on, the blood took the shape of words. What she read in the message shocked her the most.

"Where's Laharl?!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Laharl was outside, staring at the night sky on the roof, sitting with his knees up and his arms on them. He was too busy thinking about all that had happened. He didn't really care about the fact that he heard Etna coming up and sat right next to him, much less did he bother telling them to shoo.

"Look, tell Adell that we'll just call it a draw alright? I'm not in the mood for fighting." Laharl said, leaning his head on his arms.

"I know you feel bad prince, but I'm sure Flonne will be fine." Etna said, trying to cheer him up.

"That's not the problem Etna." Laharl replied, looking down. Etna looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that's happened to her is because of me. This whole adventure, Baal, and me. No matter what I do, she suffers the most from it." Etna could hear the prince sniffling a bit before he stood. "I've made my decision Etna: Once Flonne recovers, I'm getting her sent back to Celestia." Laharl said as he jumped from the roof.

"What? Prince wait!" Etna said, chasing right after him. Only after a few steps, they heard the door banging open, and Taro and Hanako came running out.

"Laharl!" They both shouted. Laharl turned and looked.

"What's wrong?" he replied.

"It's...Flonne..." Hanako said, trying to catch her breath. Laharl's eyes suddenly switched to fear as he ran back inside the house, over to where Flonne was.

"What's wrong?!" Laharl asked Rozalin, demanding an answer.

"Prince, I think you should see this." Rozalin said, taking off the blanket that was keeping Flonne warm. Laharl started to blush as he closed his eyes.

"GAH! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Oh grow up, I covered her with bandages, remember?" Rozalin said, irritated. Laharl moved his arms out of the view. Laharl gasped at what the writing had said:

"Dear Laharl,

Hey, it's me 'buddy'. Here are the rules you're going to need to follow if you want your little Flonney to live. Give us Adell and I'll stop the lightning.

Sincerely,

X


	5. Goodbye Flonne

Laharl watched in silence as he saw the message Xeta had carved on Flonne's chest. No one said a thing to him, not wanting to know how he would respond.

"Rebandage her." Laharl said as he turned around. Rozalin looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want you to get rid of the one's she's wearing now and apply new bandages. I don't want her to see it when she wakes up." He said this as he walked back outside.

Etna just watched as the prince left. She could see a bit of depression on his face, even if he wasn't actually showing it. He's blamed himself for everything that's happened to Flonne. Etna was concerned, thinking about what would happen if this is how he acted now, how he would act of something severe happened. She decided to go outside to see if he was alright.

When she checked the roof, she was surprised to see he wasn't there. She didn't have any idea where he was until she started hearing trees landing at the forest near them.

Laharl grunted his teeth, as he slashed tree after tree after tree with his blade. The more he kept thinking about what happened to Flonne, the angrier he got about it. As he raised his sword, prepared to cut down the tree next to him, he lower the sword back down as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He knew who would be the only person to come talk to him, as with every other time something involving Flonne happened.

"What do you want?" He grunted, putting his sword away.

"Cutting down trees huh? Haven't seen you doing something like that since the King took your video games away." Etna joked a bit, trying to hopefully cheer him up.

"Oh shut up." He yelled as he started to walk away. Etna followed a few feet behind him.

"Look, I know you're worried about Flonne, but this time it's diffrent! They want Adell, not Flonne, she'll be fine this time." As Etna said this, Laharl stopped as he started to clench his fist tighter.

"How's this diffrent Etna?!" He shouted, looking right at her with burning red eyes. Etna was a bit shocked. She's never seen Laharl this angry before. "Whether or not they want Flonne, she keeps getting hurt! Celestia, Baal's castle, here!" As he shouted more, he walked towards Etna. She was starting to get nervous as she started taking a few steps back. " No matter where she goes, no matter what I do to protect her, no matter how much I l..." Laharl stopped before he finished his sentence. He shook his head as he grunted. "Look, forget it! I'm going back." He yelled as he started flying back to the house. Etna just watched as she stood there, knowing what he was going to say...

Flonne trembled a bit as she started to wake up. Her whole body felt sore from her encounter from Xeta. When she looked, she saw her entire chest was bandaged, all across from her front, to her back, and comnig around again. As she slowly got off the couch, she tripped as she felt a deep pain in her legs, and fell to the ground with a large thud noise.

"Oww..." She moaned to herself. She tried getting her balance with the couch, but her arms hurt more than her legs as she tried. As she struggled, Hanako and Taro came in, seeing her off the bed.

"Flonne!" They both said, running up to her and helping her up to the couch again.

"You're not in the position to be moving around Flonne." Taro said.

"The stress is going to make the spell wear off faster." Hanako added. Flonne could tell they were both still worried, by their voices and their expressions.

"What...what happened?" She asked a bit dazed. Even as Taro and Hanako explained the situation with Flonne's heart, her worried expression stayed the same. Her expression changed to a bit of joy though as she heard the door open, seeing Laharl coming in. "Laharl!" She said a bit happily. Her expression went a bit to nervous though as he just walked right up to her.

"We need to talk." Laharl said, turning around and kneeling. Flonne looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Flonne asked, a bit worried.

"Hop on, this is a private chat." He said, grabbing her legs from behind him. As he grabbed her legs, she decided to go along and hopped on his back, putting her arms around his neck. She started to blush as bit as he started carrying her outside, as Taro and Hanako watched, blinking a bit confused. For the next few minutes, she just kept quiet to herself as Laharl brought her up to a hill. It was kinda nice to Flonne. It was dark and the hill at a good few of the full moon. Finally, he sat her next to a tree, then sat right next to her, with one knee in the air still. She started to feel a bit worried as he just stared at the moon for the next few seconds. Right when she was about to say something Laharl spoke.

"Sure is beautiful, huh?" He asked, still staring at the moon.

"Uh...yeah." Flonne replied, surprised that he finally spoke.

"Look Flonne...About all that's been happening..." Laharl started before Flonne interuppted.

"None of it is your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself just because things keep happening to..." She started before she felt a jolt of electricity. "Ah..." She yelled a bit, rubbing the giant X that was on her chest. Laharl watched a bit worriedly as she saw it glow when she went worried.

"You have to stay calm Flonne. Remember that." He said, reminding Flonne of her current condition. Flonne breathed a bit heavy as the jolt stopped.

"Look, I know it's been hard for the past couple of days, but everything is fine. I feel fine...except for the lightning..." Flonne joked, giggling a bit, hoping it would cheer Laharl up. He just conitnued to stare back at the moon.

"Flonne, what's the one all the incidents involving you have in common?" He asked.

"Umm...I don't know, what?"

"Me." He said, closing his eyes lowering his head.

"That's not true!" She yelled a bit as she stood. She started to scream in a bit of pain as she felt the jolt again but much harder. Laharl stood, grabbing her shoulder and her other elbow to try to ease her. Once she felt the pain was gone, Laharl helped her sit back down against the tree.

"See? This is just proof! Everything I do always gets you hurt." He said, looking at her a bit worried.

"No...it's all Xeta's fault, not yours." She said softly, not wanting to feel the jolt again. Laharl looked away as if in thought before looking back at Flonne.

"I've made up my mind Flonne...you're going back to Celestia, one way or another." As Laharl said this, Flonne stared at him wide eyed.

"What?!" She yelled a bit, followed by another jolt. She tried shrugging it off though as she slowly worked her way to her feet, still feeling the pain increasing as she tried to resist. From taking to much of it, she started to collapse, falling to the ground, but before she hit it, Laharl grabbed her in time, lifting her up to her feet a bit. "I'm not going Laharl! Even after all that's happened, I'm still staying with you till the end." As she said this, her eyes started to get watery. Laharl just stared into her eyes as she kept speaking. "I know you feel that it's your fault, but it isn't! If anything, it's mine too for kissing Seta! If I never did, you wouldn't have released Baal, and never would've..." Before she could finish her sentence, Laharl hugged her, squeezing her tightly. She was blushing a bit, but then began to feel depression as she felt Laharl's tears on her shoulders.

"Don't...ever blame yourself..." He said softly as he sniffed. Laharl just stayed like that for a few seconds. Flonne heard him sniff a bit as she felt another tear roll down her shoulder. "...Goodbye..." He said softly, causing Flonne could go wide eyed. Before she could react, Laharl pushed her forward. What she didn't see, was a portal with light coming out of the sides behind her, and she fell right into it. As she fell from the other end, she squirmed a bit from the pain of falling and the lightning.

As she opened her eyes, she slowly got to her feet, as she saw she was back in Celestia. She watched in beauty as she saw how there were many things that were just like it was before. The lillies were the one thing she missed the most. But as soon as she saw got out of her trance like state, she remembered she was pushed in, and switched her glance back at the portal. She saw Laharl on the otherside, witha straight face and tears rolling down her eyes.

"Laharl no!" Flonne yelled, trying to run. The more she walked, she started to limb more as the lightning shocked her inside more and more. Before she knew it, she was on her knees still trying to make her way to the portal. Just as she was mere feet away, she saw the portal closing. She reached her hand out, trying to make it in time, but knew it was too late. "Laharl!" She screamed. On the other end, Laharl saw her with tears in her eyes as the portal finally closed.

He just stood in silence for a few seconds, then heard a mage coming from behind the tree.

"You sure you want this?" She asked. Laharl said nothing, as he just started walking up to her, handing her a bag of Hl.

"Just take it. You were never here." He said as he started to walk away. The mage watched as she saw the young demon walking away, seeing a tear fall off him as he went.

Back in Celestia, Flonne crawled up to the gate, the very one that connected Celestia and the Netherworld, and the same one that the portal came from. She used it to get to her feet, leaning up to it.

"No!" She screamed, still with tears falling down her eyes. She banged on the pillar, hoping that a miracle might've occured and it would open, but it didn't. She knew that only angles could open the gate, and being a demon, she was trapped in Celestia, forever. She sobbed loudly as she started to slouch on the stone gate. When she opened her eyes, she saw angles staring at her with blank expressions. She yelped a bit as she tried getting to her feet. "Please...open it...please..." She said, trying to walk towards them. The angles just ignored her as they started to walk away. "Please..." She said as more tears started to fall from her face. She suddenly felt a tremendous jolt that caused her to collapse. "Laharl..." She said quietly to herself, as she started to pass out from the pain...

Back at the house, everyone was still asleep except for Etna, who just laid in Hanako's bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt a tear roll down her face as she knew what Laharl was going to do tonight. As she stared, she heard Hanako making noises on the side of the bed. When she turned to look, she saw Hanako shivering, being on the cold floor in the night. With a feeling of sadness and guilt, Etna decided to take the covers off the bed, and then laid them on Hanako. She smiled a bit as she saw Hanako stopped shivering, seeming to lay peaceful. To Etna, she was happy that she could at least help someone tonight.

When morning came, no one said a thing. Laharl never even came down for breakfast. Etna told them all what Laharl had done, and what he was going through because of it. As everyone just ate silently, Adell got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Adell?" Taro asked.

"I'm just…going out for a breather." He said, closing the door. As he looked up on the roof, he saw Laharl lying against the chimney, both knees in the air. He knew that Laharl didn't get any sleep that night.

"You ready?" Adell asked. Laharl wiped his face with his arms before he got up.

"Lets go." He said, jumping down the ladder.

"They said we had to meet them at the same place we were before. That's where they would make the 'trade'." Adell said as they walked.

"Then we have the advantage." Laharl said. "Mostly because we have something they need...and I don't." Laharl said to himself...


	6. Fate of two

Flonne woke up, but didn't have any strength to even open her eyes as her body felt like i was being burnt inside and out. At the source of it, she heard the metal on her heart that was protecting her, break, causing the lightning to uncontrollably charge through her body. Flonne felt the lightning continually surging through her body painfully. She couldn't tell if it was her own, but as the lightning increased, she thought she heard someone talking.

"Ok, it's been crack." The mysterious voice said. "Now for the tricky part..." As the voice said this, Flonne felt like something sharp was being shoved into the X mark on her chest. She could feel the blood as it went deeper and deeper into her heart. But to her surprise, she felt the pain being relieved as she felt the lightning leaving her body, and the sharp blade. "Ok, I got it." The voice said again.

Flonne finally felt like she could open her eyes, even though she was still in a bit of pain from the lightning. As she slowly opened, her vision was dazed at first. She had no idea how long she had been out for. Although her eyes were barely lifted, she couldn't make out what the figure was, nor did her vision clear anymore. She saw the stranger holding up a piece of metal. Even though her vision was blurry, she knew it was a pair of tweezers. She couldn't tell what the tweezers were holding, but it looked as if it was lightning itself.

"Your lucky to have survived, not many people live long enough to have a lightning blade stuck in their chest, much less in their body will still be weak for awhile, so I believe you had best rest." The stranger stranger rested covers back on Flonne, who finally realized she was on a bed.

"W..." She muttered, but couldn't finish her sentence, as she felt like saying one letter made her lose all the energy she had in her body. She had no idea where she was, no idea who it was, but all she knew was that he saved her. She decided it would be best to listen to her savior, and rest for the time being...

Meanwhile, back on Veldime, Adell and Laharl continued walking towards their destination. Even though Laharl never said anything, Adell could tell why he was depressed.

"Ah cheer up. It's what you wanted right?" Adell started. Laharl shifted his gaze a bit to Adell while they continued walking. "As of now, Flonne can be safe. Even if Baal is as strong as you say, he is still demon, and as such, he, nor any other of his followers, will be able to harm her, much less get to her."

Even though Laharl was still a bit happy Flonne would be safe, he still felt an ache in his heart. It was as though something disappeared, like something had left. Nevertheless, Flonne was safe, and that's all that mattered to Laharl.

A few minutes later, both of them were prepared, as they had finally reached their meeting point. This was the place Adell and Laharl were about to fight, and now it was the place where they were about to fight a familiar foe. Strangely, the two noticed about the dramatic change in whether. Their hair blew as they felt wind picking up in speed, and saw leaves blowing in differnet directions. Laharl's gaze switched to in front of him, as he noticed much of the wind centering a few yards away from him. The wind itself materialized into a visible vortex, and as it disintegrated, he saw the one person he hated most of all, standing with a sinister grin.

"And here I thought you would never show up." Xeta said. Xeta's eyes looked around, curiously. "Where's your little Flonney friend? It's hard to pull my end of the deal if she's not here, or did the lightning already kill her?" Laharl grew in anger as he saw Xeta growing a grin on his face as he said this.

"Your plan isn't going to work Xeta!" Laharl shouted, raising his sword pointing at Xeta. "I sent Flonne back to Celestia, so there's no way you can follow up on your plan." Adell noticed his rise in anger when he commented about sending Flonne away. "And here's what I wanna know: How the hell are you still alive?!" Xeta just chuckled at this.

"You can't kill the undying." He said jokingly.

"So what, your like a zombie?" Adell said, punching his fist into his other hand. Xeta shook his at this.

"Well...you could say that, then again, I'm not the undead either. I'm a souless." Laharl's face shot to confusion.

"And what the heck is that suppose to mean?" Laharl asked demanding.

"Well, like Etna, Baal took my soul in exchange for power. However, unlike Etna, who deliberately wanted her soul back, those who are souless are undying. You can cut them down, burn them alive, or in my case, remove thier heads, but as long as our soul is gone, we can't die."

As the talk went on, the whether began to get worse, as they saw the clouds darknening, and rain was pouring down heavily. At the house, Taro and Hanako were looking out the window.

"What's with the weird whether?" Hanako asked.

"The news didn't say anything about this, then again the whether man is never right." Taro suggested.

Laharl looked suspiciously at the whether. He knew it was not the ordinary kind of rain and lightning.

"This is your doing isn't it?" Laharl yelled.

"Took long enough, what, wasn't the fact I'm a lightning demon give it away practically?" Xeta smirked. Laharl flinched, falling on his back as lightning shot down right in front of his face. He could feel the ground shattering as the lightning broke it into pieces, leaving nothing but a black burn mark with a bit of smoke rising from it. "Oh, and I should mention I can control where the lightning is."

"Well either way, your still not getting Adell. Since Flonne's gone, you won't be getting anything." Laharl yelled, rising back to his feet. He grew angrier though as he saw Xeta chuckling to himself."What' so funny?"

"Laharl, Laharl. No matter what you do, or what you try, we are always one step ahead." Xeta smirked, causing Laharl's rage to continue. Adell could see a strong aura growing around Laharl, but it was different than normal. This time it was red, not purple.

"What are you talking about?" Laharl demanded.

"You think our intention was to just use the trade so we could get a weakling like Adell?" Adell's eyes went aflame as he heard this.

"Hey!" He shouted, raising his fist.

"No, it's you Laharl. We want you."

Meanwhile back in Celestia, Flonne finally awoke again. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but she was at least able to get out of bed this time. She trembled a bit with every step she took, and by her fourth step, she started falling, closing her eyes. She couldn't tell if she had fallen, but she felt that she had stopped falling. As she slowly opened her eyes again, she saw someone was holding her. When she looked up, she gasped a bit as she saw who it was in the mixed of white and green colored robe, changing her expression from depression to a bit of happiness.

"M-M-Master Lamington!" She yelled cheerfully, throwing her arms around him to give him a hug. Lamington knelled down a bit to hug her back.

"You've been through a lot Flonne." He said with a bit of a smile.

"Were you the one who pulled blade out?" She asked. But her happiness didn't last long, as she felt Lamington not letting go. "Umm...Master Lamington...could you let go please?" As she said this, his grip got tighter.

"No...I'm not the one who pulled it out..." Lamington said in a more demonic voice. When Flonne finally managed to struggle free of his grip, she gasped as she saw Lamington's head change to Xeta's, and his hand had turned into the lightning blade as before. "I'm gonna put it back in!" He said, lunging right at Flonne. Before she could start running, she tripped. Her face went to terror as she looked back, she saw Xeta coming right at her.

Flonne screamed as she finally awoke, lurching up. When she looked around, she saw it was night in Celestia. She breathed heavily, as she realized she was sweating a bit from her sudden nightmare. She carefully got out of the bed she was in, hoping to find out what was going on, much less find out who it was that saved her.

But, like her dream, she collapsed after three steps. She was really nervous to find out someone caught her again. With water in her eyes, she nervously looked up, not wanting to repeat what had just happened. But as she looked, she was surprised this time to see it wasn't Lamington, or another angle, or anyone she expected. It was King Krichesvkoy…or at least his spirit.

"It must've been some dream to make you cry. I heard the screaming." He said with a bit of a smile. Flonne's expression went to depression as she buried her face into her chest, still crying. Begin a spirit, King Krichesvkoy saw the nightmare she had. It was thanks to him for pulling her out of it, before Xeta could actually get to her. However, as a spirit, Flonne couldn't see Krichesvkoy at all in her dream.

"Everything…" She started. King Krichesvkoy looked down at the fallen angle. "Everything's gone horrible since I was last here." Flonne said, still crying a bit. Krichesvkoy didn't need an explanation. He had the power to see what Flonne had gone through just by looking into Flonne's eyes.

"You've had a tough life since you became a demon Flonne." Krichesvkoy said. He helped her as she tried walking back to bed. Flonne pulled the covers, but stopped as she squeezed them tightly, still thinking of Laharl. The more she thought of it, the more tears that started to form.

"You had best hurry to recover Flonne." Krichesvkoy said, causing Flonne to look at him strangely.

"W…why?" She asked.

Back on Veldime, Laharl's anger grew the more he thought about what Xeta said. He couldn't tell if he wanted to posses him again, nor could he think of why they thought they could if they've been playing their cards right the whole time. Next to the Xeta's feet, he saw a dark shadow grow, suddenly hovering into the air with glowing yellow eyes, knowing who it was.

"Baal!" He shouted.

"Interesting to see you again." Baal said.

"That's the creep your after? He's just a puff of smoke." Adell commented.

"You'll see…" Baal said, as he suddenly lunged at Laharl. Laharl attempted to dodge out of the way with easy, but realized Xeta grapped him from behind, holding him by the back of his arms. Before Laharl could even react, he screamed as Baal had entered his soul. As Xeta saw this, he disappeared and reappeared at the same place as before.

"Ah!" Laharl shouted.

"Laharl!" Adell yelled.

"You're…..not taking my…body…" Laharl screamed. He pushed on his own head, using all he had to keep Baal out. His brain felt like he was practically being torn in half, struggling for control. But, as persistent as Baal acted, he had left Laharl's body. Laharl started to grin to himself, thinking that he had won.

"Told you it was pointless." Laharl said, with a voice of victory. But he suddenly glared again as he saw Baal laughing. "Now what?!"

"You think I wanted the diseased pure body you created yourself to be? No, in fact I wanted the exact opposite!" Baal shouted. As Laharl realized what he meant, he saw Baal's cloud like body changing, materializing into a new form. Laharl's eyes went wide as he finally realized what he was transforming into.

"Hehehe…It's true what they say: You are your own worst enemy." Said Baal , grinning in his new form. Adell and Laharl watched, shocked at what Baal had turned into: Laharl, but completely black, clothes, body, everything.

"So you turned into me, so what? I'm still not impressed." Said Laharl, getting into a sword stance. The dark Laharl just grinned, even though it was hard to tell. Laharl was surprised though, as he saw the dark Laharl had a sword too.

"There's so much more to it then that…" Baal said, raising his sword pointing it directly at his own hand. Laharl watched in confusion as to what Baal was planning. Suddenly, Laharl screamed in pain as Baal stabbed his own hand with his sword.

"What's wrong?" Adell yelled surprised. As he rushed over to Laharl, he saw his hand shaking a bit as a large amount of blood began to drip. In the center of his hand, Adell and Laharl saw a deep wound, as if made by a sword.

"Hehehe…" Baal chuckled to himself, as he removed the sword from his hand. When Laharl and Adell looked, they were shocked to see that there wasn't any blood or wound on his hand. "Didn't feel a thing." Baal said jokingly. "Oh, and trust me it gets worse."

"How could it…when you look like something I puked on!" Laharl yelled, trying to grab his sword. Baal glared as he used his sword to stab his foot, causing Laharl to scream in pain as blood came out.

"Quite simple: Say if I was to die for example, you'll die too. But, unlike you, if that happens to be the case, I'll simply turn back into a soul. You on the other hand…well…I don't think I have to go into detail."

"Bastard…" Laharl cursed.

"So, what is it your mad at? The fact you can't kill me without dying, or the fact you lost the one you held dear?" Baal said, smirking. Laharl felt a deep rage as he said this, causing the red aura around him to grow immensely.

"Don't you ever mention her!" Laharl shouted, lunging at Baal with immense speed. Before Laharl could even go a few feet, he was slammed right into gravel by Baal.

"Ah, what's wrong? I didn't even know we were playing now." Baal said, with an evil grin. Laharl was pinned down completely into the gravel. He was a bit surprised at Baal's newfound strength that was helping him keep Laharl pinned down. As he glared, Baal grabbed him by the neck, and started throwing him straight at the air.

"Laharl!" Adell shouted, rushing up to him, before stopping and narrowly avoiding the incoming sword and lightning that sprung forth.

"Ah, didn't forget about me, did we?" Xeta smirked.

Laharl glanced quickly as he spread his wings through the air. He readied himself as he saw Baal coming right at him. Before he could react, a huge bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere, blinding Laharl. When it diminished, Baal was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell are you?!" Laharl demanded. He couldn't see anything or sense anything since the sound of thunder kept blocking Laharl's chance to hear where he was coming from. Laharl's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized where Baal was. He turned his eyes without moving his head as he saw Baal standing right behind him backwards.

"And I'd thought this would be more fun." Baal joked. Laharl turned around, hoping to attack, but with immense speed, Baal smashed him in the face, sending him towards the ground like a speeding bullet. There was a loud crash as dust and debris as Laharl collided into the ground. Baal laughed to himself, finding the amusement and enjoyment he was receiving.

All of this was being seen by Flonne, as she looked into the orb that Krichesvkoy had.

"This doesn't make any sense. How is Baal winning?" Flonne asked worriedly, seeing Laharl getting beaten.

"It's Laharl that's causing it, not him." Krichesvkoy answered, still looking at the orb. Flonne looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Laharl is fighting two things deep within his heart. Now that he's lost the one he's cared about, he's losing his instinct on love, much like when the Queen died." Krichesvkoy replied, causing Flonne to worry deeply. "But it's more complicated than that. Flonne, you must realize that in life and life itself, you must come to know there is no such thing as a dark or a light side." As he said this, Flonne looked at him surprised, as she remembered Lamington saying the same thing. "Apparently, Baal has manifested Laharl's emotion and created a duplicate of it. That emotion right now is anger, and the angrier Laharl becomes, the stronger Baal is."

"But hasn't Laharl been able to realize that?" Flonne asked concerned.

"He can't. His emotions are clouding his judgement, and if he cant bring himself to get rid of these emotions, he won't make it." Flonne worried more and more as he said this. She got out of bed and tried walking again. She was relieved when she realized the pain was finally out of her legs.

"And where are you going?" Krichevskoy asked.

"I have to go help Laharl. This is only because he's worried about me." Flonne said depressingly. Krivhesvkoy chuckled to himself.

"And you think you have enough to save him?" He asked. Flonne looked down, with a depressed expression on his face.

"No. I don't think I'll be enough, I don't even know how I'm going to save him but…" Flonne started, as her eyes started to water. "I have to try anyway. I have to do anything I can to save him…" Flonne said as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't notice the smile that was growing on the King's face. He sighed deeply before he replied.

"Very well then, if that is the case there is only one thing to do." Said Krichesvkoy as his hand started to glow. Watched watched in amazement as a beam shot out, opening a portal.

"Is...is it what I think it is?" Flonne asked, a bit shocked.

"Indeed...although I think I've reached my limits as far as being able to help people goes." The king said, chuckling to himself. As Flonne looked, she gasped a bit as she saw his body, starting with his feet up to his head, desintigrated, as if he was made up of dots that evaporated one by one.

"You're..." She started. The king shook his head.

"I've been dead for quite awhile now. It's been nice to at least get a few extra years...But now is not the time for panic. If you want to save Laharl, you have to do it now, and hurry, before Baal's true plan become's realized." Krichesvkoy said, with a more serious expression.

"But...what is his true plan?" Flonne asked worriedly.

"If he taps into Laharl's inner strength, he'll wipe out all existence." Flonne gasped as she heard him say this. She had a million questions to ask him, but knew they didn't have time to answer them all. "Oh yes, and here." The king said, handing Flonne the staff she lost a few months ago.

"My staff!" She said cheerfully."

"Now go, before it's too late." Said the king as he waved goodbye. Flonne waved back as she took a deep breath as she ran into the portal.

"Good luck..." He said, closing his eyes, before he heard footsteps.

"So this is the fate?" The mysterious voice behind him said. Krichesvkoy nodded.

"The universe is in their hands now. I outta thank you for giving me extra time."

"It was the least I could do, seeing as he is your son." The stranger said, causing Krichesvkoy to chuckle a bit.

"She looks up to you ya know. If it wasn't for the nightmare she just had, I'm sure she would've been happy to see you..." Were the last things the King said before he finally disappered.

As Flonne traveled through the gate between worlds, she kept worrying about how Laharl would react. Would he be happy, or would he treat her like he did before, just to make her go away...


	7. Anger or Love? FINALE!

The battle raged on as Laharl and Adell were fighting. Adell ran as fast as he could from boulder to boulder scattered around the area, avoiding the on coming lightning that kept closing in on him. At the last one he jumped to, Xeta jumped out in front of him, and the lightning kept following Adell.

"It's not normal for humans to side with demons." Xeta said, charging the spikes on his backs. As Adell looked back, he saw the lightning only a boulder away. Reacting quickly, Adell jumped over Xeta before he could use his lightning breath, and was zapped by the enormous amount of lightning that came from the sky, causing large amounts of stones to go flying everywhere, and smoke and debris was scattered everywhere. Adell raised his fist as a sign of victory.

"Ha!" He said, before his face went back to nervousness. As the dust cleared, he saw Xeta, still standing with a few bruise marks over his body, still facing the same direction he was when he was blowing lightning from his mouth. Adell looked a bit shocked, as he saw Xeta turn around, seeing his own eyes light up.

"Using lightning against me. Clever, but won't help." Xeta said, this time blowing a larger amount straight at Adell, with needing no time to charge it.

"Ah crap!" Adell shouted, as he continued to run and dodge.

Laharl struggled holding his sword as Baal kept slashing back, each one stronger than before.

"Oh, what's wrong? Afraid of getting hurt, like your little angle friend?" Baal said smirking. Laharl gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on his sword, countering each move, but with little success as Baal easily blocked each one.

"I don't get it: If you can kill me so easily, why not do it?" Laharl questioned.

"I told you before, I'm making you wish I had." Baal said, increasing his strength by the minute. "And by the way, I'll be sure to tell Flonne how you really feel."

"I told you not to mention her name!" Laharl shouted. The minute he found the perfect time, he jumped into the air and started forming energy into multiple spheres, getting ready for his Overlord's Wrath attack. Baal just grinned as he looked up, copying the same thing Laharl was doing. "What the? How is that possible?!" Laharl stammered.

"I told you I absorbed your dark side. Whatever pain it feels, you feel. What you do, I learn." As Baal said this, he fired the massive blasts, straight at Laharl.

Laharl knew he didn't have time to keep charging, and just fired his attacks that he had, but to no success. Baal's spheres easily penetrated through each of the spheres Laharl created, still heading towards him. Laharl looked a bit shocked, as he prepared to block himself with his sword. He started to scream in pain, as the attacks felt like they were incinerating Laharl's skin, with each second feeling like an eternity, causing high amount of smoke from the rain that kept hitting the blazing spheres.

As the smoke cleared, Baal, still smirking, saw Laharl still floating in the air. He could see the smoke evaporating from Laharl's skin, who was trembling a bit from the blast.

"Heh..." Was all Laharl could say as he began falling to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. Inbetween the large cracks formed by the lightning, the hilt of the sword landed, aiming straight up to where Laharl was falling from. Adell went wide eyed as he saw this.

"Laharl!" He shouted. Before he could get to him in time, he was kicked straight in the face, sending him flying through the trees. Xeta watched as his target had flown, grinning a bit.

"Well, looks like this is where it ends, master." Xeta said to Baal, smirking.

"For this demon, it most certainly is." Baal said, grinning a bit.

Laharl continued to descend straight into the path of the sword. Just as he was about to fall, straight through his chest, lightning shot out, blinding the vicinity, and Laharl instantly vanished. Baal and Xeta looked around, shocked, at the demon's disappearance. Not only was Laharl gone, but his sword was too.

"Where the hell did he go to?" Baal stammered, clenching his fist in rage.

"Don't worry master." Xeta said, glaring. "He won't get away!" As Xeta said this, he concentrated the spikes on his back, shooting lightning out of them and striaght into the air. Within seconds, a massive crack of thunder went off, and lightning shot down everywhere within a 20 foot radius around Baal and Xeta. Meanwhile, in a dark hole, created by the ligthning, Flonne looked back at the sky as she saw the lightning striking, illuminating the entire cave, then darknening again. She looked back at Laharl who was still unconsious.

"That was really close." She said to herself, taking her staff out. "Mega heal!" She yelled, as a green light shun around Laharl, before disappearing. A few seconds after, Laharl slowly started to open his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but as his vision started to clear, he looked surprised as he saw Flonne in front of him.

"F-F-Flonne?!" He said, gasping.

"Laharl!" Flonne said cheerfully, hugging him. Laharl gently pushed her off, still shocked at her sudden appearance.

"What the... what the hell are you doing here?" Laharl stammered.

"I came here to help." Flonne said, smiling a bit. As she said this, lightning shot out outside the small hole they were hiding in.

"What was that? More importantly, why the hell aren't you in Celestia?!" Laharl stammered, standing.

"I told you I came here to help." Flonne replied, standing as well.

"Flonne, you're going to get..." Before Laharl could finish his sentence, Flonne interrupted, switching her expression from joy to a bit angry.

"Laharl, no. I am not going back to Celestia. I don't care what you say, or what you do, I'm sticking with you." Laharl just glared at her, gritting his teeth as she said this.

"..In that case..." Laharl started, cuasing Flonne to look at him questionably. Her eyes went empty, as she felt Laharl punching her right in the stomach, and starting to daze her as Laharl moved his fist away.

"Laha..." Was all she was able to say before she passed out. Laharl caught her as she started to fall, and leaned her against a the rocks inside the cave.

"This is my battle Flonne, not yours." He said as he started to leave the cave. After a few steps out of the cave, he looked up to where Xeta and Baal were searching.

"There he is." Xeta said, glaring down. Baal looked at the direction Xeta was facing, and grinned as he saw Laharl.

"Well well well, it's a wonder how you survived." Baal said, smirking. "It doesn't matter though, as I can..." Baal started before he started to shoot a shocked look, which Xeta easily noticed.

"Is something wrong master?" Xeta questioned. Baal gritted his teeth.

"He's changed a bit. Somethings not right." Baal said, looking around Laharl's surroundings, hoping to find an answer. A couple feet away from Laharl, he saw a large cave-like opening behind him. Baal glared in anger as he saw a fallen angle sleeping in there.

"The girl!" Baal stammered in rage.

"What?!" Xeta yelled, a bit shocked. Laharl looked back at Flonne, before changing his gaze back to Baal and Xeta. "How did she get here? She's suppose to be stuck in Celestia?!"

"You'll have to go through me to get to her!" Laharl shouted, raising his sword.

"That can be arranged..." Baal replied, rushing straight at him, followed by Xeta. Laharl started gathering energy into his Overlords Wrath attack, preparing to fire it. Baal just grinned. "Haven't you learned that won't work?!" Baal said as he started charging his duplicate of the attack. Laharl just smirked.

"Oh, I remember." Laharl said as he fired his attack. Like before, Baal did the same. However, Baal wasn't expecting Laharl to charge straight at them, while the attacks were colliding into each other. As the attacks collided into each other, Baal grew in anger as the attacks this time were halting each other, not going through like before. There was a light flash as everything made contact with each other. When all was cleared, Laharl was, again, no where to be seen. The two looked, searching for any sigh of Laharl. Xeta suddenly felt blood drip onto his cheek, and as he looked into the air, Laharl came down at quick speed, smashing his fist into Xeta, sending him flying into the ground.

Before Baal could react, he was already countering each of Laharl's sword attacks that came right at him. "Why do you even bother, you know if you kill me, you'll die too!" Baal stammered.

"I don't plan on killing you, I just have to weaken you enough until you lose your form!" Laharl said, causing Baal to grunt. He knew Laharl was right, every minute he's in the form, it takes energy to concentrate using it, and if he lost enough, he would turn back into a soul. As he looked back down, he saw Xeta on his feet, back up and ready. Baal used all his strength to continue pushing Laharl down, shooting him straight to the ground. Before Laharl could react, Xeta appeared from nowhere, and kneed him right in the stomach, pushing him straight down. The minute Laharl touched the ground, Xeta shot two spikes into his left and right hand, holding him in place. The spikes make it completely impossible for Laharl to move for as long as the spikes were in. They were nearly two feet long.

Flonne woke up to the sound of Laharl screaming in pain. As she looked out of the cave, she saw Laharl pinned into the ground, and Xeta and Baal in the air.

"May I do the honors?" Xeta asked Baal. "The spikes will amplify the lightning, surely killing him."

"After you." Replied Baal. Xeta started growing the six spikes on his back, turning back into his full demon form, growing nearly twice as much in length. When Laharl looked, he gasped as he saw Xeta starting to gather lightning into his back, and saw Xeta's chest starting to glow. He struggled as hard as he could to break free of the spikes that held him in place, but to no use.

"And this, is where the hero dies..." Baal said, smirking as Xeta blew the lightning from his mouth, directly at Laharl. Laharl just closed his eyes as he awaited the oncoming lightning to strike him. On impact, the lightning blinded the entire area. When everything was once again clear, Laharl opened one of his eyes slowly, wondering why the lightning never hit him. His eyes went wide as he saw Flonne, on her knees, right above him. Her eyes were closed as she tried to shrug off the amount of pain she was feeling. On her back, was a large burn from when the lightning impacted, and smoke could be seen evaporating off of her skin. Laharl just continued looking at her, still shocked at the fact she saved his life again. He saw a tear starting to form in her eye, obviously from the pain she was enduring at the time. It rolled down her cheek, and landed on Laharl's forehead.

"A-Are you ok?" she said as she slowly opened one eye. Laharl gritted his teeth.

"What did I tell you earlier? This is my battle, not your's, love freak!" Laharl shouted.

"You don't get it do you? Baal's power is coming from your anger, not a dark side. The angrier you get, the stronger he becomes." Flonne said, as Laharl saw another tear forming in her eye.

Xeta and Baal watched in anger as Flonne's saved Laharl for the second time.

Baal noticed his strength coming back, then created an idea.

"Take out the girl!" Baal demanded. "If she's dead, my power will be unmatched!" Xeta nodded as a reply as he started to charge more lightning onto his back. Laharl shifted a glance as he saw what was happening.

"Flonne! Get out of the way!" Laharl shouted. Flonne looked at what worried him before looking back at Laharl.

"No! I'm not letting them hurt you!" Flonne replied, leaning her head against his chest. Laharl struggled more and more to break free of the spines as he saw Flonne ready to protect him, but to no use. FLonne closed her eyes, ready to receive her consequence for trying to save Laharl. Laharl could see Xeta storing a larger amount of lightning into his back, ready to kill Flonne. His eyes started to water, as he knew Flonne wouldn't be able to survive this attack.

"Floooonne!" Laharl shouted, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Right when Xeta was about to attack, a huge boulder, nearly Xeta's size, came crashing down on him, knocking him all the way down to the ground. Baal watched in disbelief at what had caused the boulder to come crashing down on his servant. His gaze went wide, as he saw Adell, standing, right next to where the boulder would have been. He knew it was him, as he seemed to have picked the boulder out of the ground, leaving behind a hole in the process.

"Damn you!" Baal shouted, gathering energy into an Overlord's wrath attack. To his shock though, he noticed he could barely gather any energy to form his attack. He glared back at Flonne who was still covering Laharl. "You!" He shouted. In tremendous speed, he vanished and reappeared next to Flonne, kicking her in the stomach, and sending her a few feet away on the ground.

"Flonne!" Laharl shouted. Baal just gave him an evil smile. Adell had attempted to get over to her, but lightning sprung from the sky, right when Adell was about to move. When Adell looked up, he saw Xeta, and making it obvious the lightning came from him.

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it to Flonne in time.

"Don't worry, after I finish with her, there will be no more interruptions." Baal said, as he walked over to the angle's body. Flonne opened her eyes. She began to panic as she saw Baal walk towards her little by little. She looked around, but couldn't find anywhere to move too, as she was completely backed into a tree. "After I kill you, Laharl will be filled with raged." As Baal said this, Laharl finally managed to struggle free of one of the spines, but no matter how hard he yanked the other spine, it wouldn't be able to remove itself.

"You're wrong!" Flonne shouted. "I know Laharl! He's kind, he's a good friend...I know he won't let anger fill his heart!" Baal just grew a wide grin from this.

"Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves!" Baal yelled as he raised his sword. Flonne covered her head between her arms, screaming at the thought she was about to die. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Baal just looked straight, as his eyes started to go white. He felt the blood coming from his mouth and through his back and front. As he turned around slowly, he saw Laharl stabbed himself with one of Xeta's spikes. It could be seen coming out through his back by a few inches.

"W-Why?!" Baal stammered, as he fell to his knees. Laharl just chuckled, even though there was blood coming from his mouth a bit.

"Whether or not Flonne is right, you're still a part of me. Without the original...you can't exist..." Laharl said as he started to breathe heavily. Baal squeezed both of his fists, as he gave out a huge roar. As everyone looked, his body began to look like it was wobbling, as bits and pieces of it started to disintegrate into mere dust. Baal, however, felt like his own body echoed, as he finally found what he was searching for. Finally, when the last bit was gone, Baal turned back into the dark spirit he once was.

"Xeta! I have it!" Baal said, a bit cheerfully. Xeta looked back at him, shocked that he still managed to get it, even though he thought Laharl had killed himself. He nodded with a reply, as he started swirling lightning into a vortex, and created a green portal. Baal flew right to it, then stopped when he was a foot away, looking back at Laharl.

"I have to thank you overlord! Now that I have what I've been searching for, this universe....no, the entire galaxy, will be mine!" Baal shouted flying into the portal, with Xeta right along side him. As Flonne watched, she snapped back into reality as she saw Laharl.

"Laharl!" she screamed, as she rushed to his side, with Adell following from behind Flonne.

"You really...are a love freak..." Said Laharl as he coughed more blood. "Adell...pull it out..." Laharl said, weakly. Adell looked at him confused, but decided to go along with it since Laharl appeared to be ready to die. He lurched up as Adell pulled it out of his chest, and it somehow shriveled up on its own, turning into dust.

"Laharl..." Flonne said, as she started to cry on his chest. Laharl grunted from the pain he was feeling.

"Ow! Hate, cut it out, I'm not dead idiot." Laharl said, putting his hand on the top of Flonne's hair. He rubbed it as a sign that he was fine, and trying to get up. Flonne looked at him surprised, as he started leaning up.

"But...how?" Adell asked, confused by the whole situation.

"It's because of Laharl's emotions." Flonne said, smiling. "His anger went away, and it's finally returned to the way it has been."

"Ah, shut up love freak. We still need to get back to the house to warn the others." Laharl said, trying to get up. Adell and Flonne put their heads' through his arms, and helped him walk back. "...thanks." Laharl whispered very quietly. Flonne turned to look at him, surprised at what he said. She smiled a bit though to herself, pretending not to hear.

A few minutes later from walking from their sudden battle, they finally came to Adell's house. The storm had finally cleared, and it appeared to be night. They could hear crickets chirping, and the starts were bright and out.

"Ah, finally, home sweet..." Adell started, before he heard Rozalin scream. "Rozalin!" Adell shouted, letting go of Laharl and rushing in the house. Flonne was so surprised at Adell's sudden running, she couldn't react in time and Laharl already fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"OW!" He shouted.

"Are you ok?" Flonne asked, helping him to his feet.

"Well...it's not the worst pain ever, so I'll live...I think I can walk from here." Laharl said, letting go of Flonne. As they opened the door, that saw Rozalin on the floor. She had her arms thrown over her stomach. Taro, Hanako, and Etna were a few steps away, with a disgust look on their faces.

"What's happening?" Flonne asked, worried.

"She's having the baby!" Etna said, with a panicked look on her face. Laharl just twitched his eyes as he passed out and landed on the ground.

"Laharl?" Flonne asked, seeing if he was ok. It was the last thing he heard before being engulfed by darkness.

Credits:

Book: #4, The Second Vessle

Pages: You count, I'm too lazy.

Author: Look on archive, duh.

Chapters: 7

Top reviewers: Watery-Strange/ Beauty/ and *newest* Japan Maniac

Inspirations: Watery-Strange/ Disgaea (duh)

Old charecters: Laharl, Flonne, Adell, Etna, Rozalin, Taro, King Krichesvkoy, Mystery person, Hanako, Baal, and Xeta.

Settings: Veldime/ Ruins of St.**Paprika/ Holt **

**Thank you for those who reviewed and read these stories :D**

When Laharl finally woke up, he could see it was daylight as of now. He could see, and obviously, he was bandaged all around where he stabbed himself. As he looked around the room, he saw he was on the couch. He rubbed his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. He heart footsteps coming as he got out of bed.

"Morning Laharl." Flonne said, with a bigger smile than she usually has in most cases, unless something really good happened.

"What are you smiling about?" Laharl asked, a little creped out at her weird experesion. She just motioned her finger as a sign to follow her. She lead him to a door, she gave him a shush sign, telling him to be quiet.

She opened the door quietly. When Laharl looked, he saw Rozalin on the bed, holding something which everyone seemed to be looking at. Adell was looking right at it from Rozalin's side. Etna gave him a slight smile as she motioned for him to come here. As he walked, he started to see what it was that Rozalin was holding in a bundle. It was the baby. It appeared to be sleeping.

"She's so cute." Hanako said, happily.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" Taro asked Adell. Adell just shook his head, with the same happy expression he had on before. As everyone watched, they saw the baby yawning as it rubbed her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Flonne cheered. Etna smacked her on the head. "Ow..."

"You said that for the last 500th time now! It's getting me a headache." Etna whispered to Flonne. When the baby opened her eyes to about half way, she giggled a bit. Rozalin smiled.

"I think she likes you Laharl." Laharl just blushed a bit. Baby started raising it's arm, looking like it was reaching for Laharl.

"Aren't you gonna shake her hand Laharl?" Flonne asked. He looked at her nervously as she asked. He started to raise his hand, before remembering it was a baby, so he decided to just stick out his finger to shake with. As he reached his finger out, the baby grabbed it, squeezing it a bit. Laharl gave a slight smile for a moment, but not wanting to attract attention to it, he decided to just stop smiling, and gently let go. The baby started yawning again as she fell asleep.

"We should be going prince." Etna whispered into his ear. Laharl nodded as they started to leave the room.

"What?" Taro asked sadly.

"But you've only been here for a few days!" Hanako said, as the both of them rushed up, tugging Flonne's leg.

"I'm sorry, but we have to continue. We can't let Baal succeed in whatever it is he's planning." Flonne said, hugging the two demon kids, before starting to leave again.

"Thank you all so much for all you've done." Rozalin said, as Laharl was halfway through the doorway. Laharl just shrugged as if not caring.

"Just don't leave the kid, got it?" Laharl said as he left. Etna decided to add to what he said, since they didn't know.

"His mom sacrificed her life to save him. He just doesn't want anyone to repeat that." Etna said, leaving. Flonne bowed as she waved goodbye, wishing them the best of luck.

"So, what's the plan now?" Flonne asked, as the three were outside.

"Well, he's been to two universes as it is, so that leads the only other possibility left." Laharl said, as he watch a mage open a portal.

"We're heading back to Evil Academy!" Etna said, with a little cheer, remembering the best years of her life there...mostly before she ended up working with Laharl. Right when they were about to step in, they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, wait! Stop!" The person said, as the three of them turned around to see who it was. They were surprised to see Adell.

"What are you doing here Adell?" Flonne asked.

"I'm coming too." Adell replied. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"I have a kid now, and the last I want is my baby getting killed by this tyrant Baal guy." Adell stammered, punching his own fist. "Not to mention, I don't want Rozalin getting hurt either. Laharl just glared at him before making a decision.

"Fine you can come." Laharl said, sighing. The other two looked at him kinda surprised. "Just don't look at me to tell your kid his dad died trying to save him." He said as he walked into the portal. Adell grew a slight smile.

"What about your family?" Flonne asked, as Etna followed the prince.

"They're gonna be fine. Rozalin's got Taro and Hanako helping her with the baby, so everything should be fine." Adell said with a bit of a smirk, as he ran into the portal. Flonne just sighed as she went inside, following the others onto their last and final adventure....

Meanwhile, in front of a glowing orb, Baal watched with much pleasure. "It matters not. This is the finale of these people, and all will cease to exist, under my absolute rule!"


End file.
